Motion capture systems obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human or other subject in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to applications executing on a computing system. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports, and medical purposes. For example, the captured data may be used to animate a three-dimensional (“3D”) human model used for an animated character or avatar in an application such as a game. While many motion capture systems perform satisfactorily, additional features and capabilities are desirable to enable users to interact more naturally with applications.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.